DESCRIPTION: The Neuroscience Core is directed by Dr. Michael V. Johnston and consists of two sections: The Synaptic Neurochemistry Section also directed by Dr. Johnston has two components: a Histology Imaging Laboratory to be assisted by Dr. Mary Blue, which performs routine and special neurohistology and oversees maintenance and up-grades if PC based image analysis equipment for quantification of histology/autoradiography; and a High Performance Liquid Chromatography (HPLC) Facility, to be assisted by Dr. Madhusudhan Annadata, which is principally devoted to studies of laboratory animals. It occupies 2,000 square feet on the four floor of the KKI. The Lipid Biochemistry Section is directed by Dr. Paul A. Watkins. This section characterizes the biochemistry, cell biology and molecular biology or inborn errors of metabolism. It is principally devoted to studies of samples from human subjects. It occupies 4,000 square feet on the fourth and fifth floors of the KKI.